Miraculous Request
by kkluvz2write
Summary: joebev910 requested a Ladybug and Cat Noir lemon fanfiction, so here it is! Marinette is tired of waiting for Adrien to fall in love with her and finally decides to give him up and winds up falling in love with Cat Noir, who is Adrien, who winds up falling in love with Marinette, who hates him, but Ladybug loves Cat Noir, who is Marinette who loves Cat, but hates Adrien. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous characters, but the story is mine. Request from joebev910. Lemon warning! Enjoy!**

It has been five years, _five years_ since Marinette had such high hopes to win Adrien's affections; five years of confessing to him from the bottom of her heart. Writing him anonymous love letters, Valentine's Day cards, making him sweets and sending them to him, and for five years he'd been (nicely) rejecting her. Telling her that he just didn't feel that way about her, and for five years Marinette had hoped that she would change his mind. And for five years, Chloe would brush away her honey blonde hair and laugh at Marinette's pain, whilst Sabrina felt somewhat sorry for Marinette, but still sided with Chloe. But one afternoon, Marinette had finally decided that Adrien would never reciprocate her feelings and Marinette was twenty years old now and in college. She didn't have time to continue pursuing Adrien and focused on her degree in fashion design. But of course it goes without saying that Marinette had gone through several batches of raw cookie dough, Ben & Jerry's ice cream, and cried her eyes out until she had finally accepted the fact that Adrien would never love her as she loved him. Thus as fate would have it, Adrien wound up going to the same college and he and Chloe began dating, to which did not entirely shock Marinette. Chloe had always been clingy and they'd been childhood friends, so perhaps he saw a side of her that no one else had seen; but either way, Marinette still cried after she'd found out.

"Hey Alya." Marinette was FaceTiming her best friend Alya who'd gone to another college a couple of hours away from Marinette (who wasn't able to get a roommate).

"Hey girl, so what's going on?" Alya's dark reddish-brown wavy hair with copper red tips had grown out, nearly at her waist. She still wore her black-rimmed glasses with a white spot on each side, that somehow didn't hide her beautiful hazel eyes and somehow accented the beauty mark above her right eyebrow. She was wearing her Ladybug PJ's and had a cup in her hands, showing off her engagement ring.

"Not much, I'm sure you already know about Adrien and Chloe." Marinette rolled her eyes as Alya tensed, trying to change the topic.

"Well you know Nino and I set a date for the wedding, we want it to be a winter wedding, and my dress is going to be a peach color to accent my mocha skin. I was hoping you'd design it for me?" Alya always knew how to get Marinette's attention.

"Oh really? Sounds challenging, but you know how busy I am right now. But I can get some sketches done by the end of the week." Marinette smiled, knowing the job of a maid of honor was never done.

"Great! So any cute boys on campus?" Alya raised an eyebrow as Marinette made a strange face.

"What no." She began curling her mid-length navy hair as her bright blue eyes darted about the room.

"There are cute boys! You should totally get your flirt on girl!" Alya encouraged her as Marinette blushed.

"Oh I don't know Alya, I'm just not wanting to get into the dating field yet." Marinette looked down at her old T-shirt and dirty sweats. She knew what she really needed was to get into a hot shower and buy some new clothes.

"Well you'll never know who the right guy is unless you get out there. Listen, I gotta go, Nino's coming over. I'll talk to you later, and Marinette, take care ok?" Alya sounded rather serious at the latter as Marinette nodded, she put her phone down and got out some clean clothes, jumping in the shower and going straight to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The following days were a blur, Marinette was not only studying for midterms, but also working on Alya's dress (along with the wedding in general), and indeed trying to meet other guys, but to no avail. Thus Tikki emerged from her purse as Marinette hid in an alleyway.

"Tikki spots on! Yea!" Marinette's her and eyes became bluer as her Ladybug uniform appeared. Ladybug took out her yoyo and headed straight for the akumatized villain, it was one of the students from her class who had apparently failed an exam and was after anyone who passed, along with the professor.

"Hello My Lady." Cat Noir purred as he eyed her, noticing she was filling out in certain places.

"Hey Kitty Cat." Ladybug smiled as they observed the situation, plotted and acted.

"Bye bye little butterfly." Ladybug waved goodbye towards the butterfly as Cat Noir stood silently next to her.

"So Ladybug, I was thinking, would you like to go out to dinner?" He sounded rather sincere, though Marinette didn't want to at the moment.

"I don't think we'd last very long at dinner Kitty." Ladybug looked at Cat Noir's miraculous as he began to realize his time was nearly out.

"Next time then My Lady." He kissed her hand before vanishing.

"Silly Kitty." Ladybug smiled as she snuck away to transform. Marinette walked to a nearby café and had dinner as she sketched for a while, then finding a note in her purse when she reached for her keys.

"What's this? 'Meet me tomorrow night at eight on the rooftop.' Hmm, not signed." Marinette was a little curious, but at the same time she found herself a little nervous.

"Marinette, it looks like you have a secret admirer!" Tikki sprang out of Marinette's bag as soon as they were in the apartment.

"I guess so, but who I wonder? And how did this note get in my bag?" Marinette shrugged as she jumped in bed. The next morning, she found herself rushing to get to class, finding that Adrien was posing as the model for her drawing class.

"Great." Marinette whispered under her breath as she began sketching him, concentrating on her work, until suddenly she felt a hand run down her arm.

"Eeeeuag!" She jumped out of her chair as she turned to see an attractive young man smiling at her.

"Do you have a spare pencil miss?" He asked in a seductive tone as she shook her head.  
"Adrien, please don't move." Another student begged that Adrien sit still as Marinette turned to see he was staring right at her.

"Oh, sorry, my bad." Adrien sat down again as he continued to look Marinette's way; thus she finished her sketch and went back to her apartment.

"Well that was eventful." Tikki rolled her eyes as Marinette groaned into her pillow.

"I just can't avoid him can I?" Marinette sighed as she suddenly realized she had another class to attend. Thus she sprang up and ran to her next class, until the day was finally over. She went home, changed into something nice, a black long sleeve short dress with a pair of red heels, curled hair, makeup and earrings; and went to the rooftop of the school. She was stunned to see Mr. Agreste standing there in a black suit with his hair gelled back.

"Good evening Ms. Dupain-Cheng." He nodded towards her as she stood there mouth agape.

"Mr. Agreste?" She was clearly confused yet decided to approach him.

"Sorry for intruding and inviting you out like this, but I wanted the least amount of publicity as possible. Now, let's get straight to the point, I need a new designer with fresh ideas and spirit and I think you're just the girl for the job. So I'm willing to have you come to my company for a month and test your skills. Report Monday morning and get straight to work." Mr. Agreste moved to walk away as Marinette stopped him.

"Wait, Mr. Agreste, are you sure I'm the right choice?" Marinette searched his eyes, finding nothing but a reflection of herself under his cold gaze.

"Do you doubt your skills Ms. Dupain-Cheng? If so, don't even bother coming in Monday, but you should at least try." Mr. Agreste said in a harsh tone as he left immediately. Marinette pinched herself to make sure this was all happening, after she yelped, she transformed into Ladybug and headed back to her apartment. Just then, Adrien looked out his window and saw Ladybug swinging towards some unknown destination.

"What's Ladybug doing at this time of night?" Adrien asked as Plagg cracked open one of his sleepy eyes.

"Who knows." He shrugged as Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Plagg, let's go!" Adrien held out his ring as Plagg complained the entire time. Cat Noir jumped out the window and chased after Ladybug.

"Good evening My Lady, out kind of late tonight aren't we?" Cat Noir's face was inches away from Ladybug as she blushed.

"Oh well I just had to run a few errands and I was heading back." She sounded a bit nervous as Cat Noir looked her in the eye.

"Errands hu? In the dark?" He was a bit concerned as she avoided looking him in the eye as he pouted.

"Keeping secrets from me hu? And I though we were good friends." He looked down as Ladybug felt rather guilty.

"Like our secret identities." She said firmly as he looked back at her in surprise as she bit her lower lip.

"Oh, so it has something to do with that then hu? I guess it's not my business to know." He stepped back as she sighed.

"Look Cat, it's not that I want to lie to you, I'm just not ready to tell you all this. I don't need things in my life to be anymore complicated then they already are." She touched his shoulder as he nodded his head.

"I understand, but just know I'm always here for you." He turned and hugged her as she held her breath.

"I know Cat." She hugged him back as he purred slightly. She put her hand in his hair and closed her eyes, feeling quite comfortable in his arms, like she was protected there.

"You better get back home, it's pretty late." Cat Noir was the first to pull away, surprisingly, as she nodded her head and they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Thus Monday morning Marinette found herself sitting at the desk rather than in her morning class as she took out a sketchpad and a pencil as she began sketching out ideas, but all she had to go by was a note saying:

"Design something new and fresh. You have one month to do so."—Mr. Agreste

Marinette took a deep breath as she tried to think of something new and fresh.

"New and fresh, and I've got one month!" Marinette chewed at her nails as she would scribble down a few words on a notebook, then go back to her sketchbook.

"And I've still got to work on school." She'd pull out some homework, worked on it, got an idea and sketched it down until it was 4 o'clock. She was asked to come in when she didn't have to be in school and barely slept since she had to not only complete school projects, but also work on her new design. Suddenly Tikki popped up.

"There's trouble Marinette!"

"What?" Marinette popped out of bed and looked outside, seeing it was pitch black, she looked at the clock, it was three in the morning.

"Great, and I only got an hour's worth of sleep. Oh well. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette transformed and was out the door. She met Cat Noir and they spotted the akumatized victim.

"What's the situation Cat?" Ladybug turned to look at him as he smiled.

"You look breathtaking My Lady." He gazed at her as she blushed.

"Thanks Cat, but let's just stay focused on the situation at hand." She looked and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is that, is that Hawk Moth?" Ladybug looked again as Cat Noir turned his attention away from her.

"It sure seems to be a suspicious person, though I can't say if it is or isn't Hawk Moth, remember Volpina?" He picked up his staff and moved forward. Ladybug shook her head as she got out her yoyo and swung forward into the unknown. Not too much time later they found it was merely an illusion, however this illusion had a message.

"Cat Noir, Ladybug nice to see the two of you here to receive your message. It's a warning rather, you have less than one month to give me your miraculouses before I unleash total chaos on all of Paris! If you surrender them I will not hurt anyone, but if you refuse to do so, I assure you it will be the worst mistake you've made." Hawk Moth's voice was sinister and cold, and he was completely serious. Suddenly the illusion disappeared and Ladybug swallowed, her heart was in her throat.

"This, this is serious." Ladybug muttered as Cat Noir looked at her with concern.

"But to do this goes against everything we've been working for; we want to keep everyone safe." Cat Noir looked at his hands as he felt his heart grow heavy.

"I-I don't know what to do." Ladybug was shocked at her own words, but she was torn.

"I'm confused about all this, I don't understand why less than one month and where." Cat Noir sat down on a bench as Ladybug looked at at the city she called home.

"I won't let anything happen to this city or the people in it! I've sworn to protect them and that's exactly what I plan to do. My kawami has told me about a great Master that knows about all the miraculouses and kawamis, and I intend to see him." Ladybug fisted her hands as she looked at Cat Noir.

"Cat, I think it's be best if I went in my other identity, and I think you should meet me afterward, but someplace secret. And as Cat Noir of course, maybe on a rooftop and at night would be best." She looked at him and noticed he was intently listening.

"Fine. Here ok?" He looked at her as she looked out again and spotted the house of the Master.

"Yes, this is perfect. I'm going to head out now before I change back." She turned to look at the bench but found Cat Noir was right behind her.

"Be careful." He took her hands as she lightly blushed.

"Sure." She smiled as he let go; she missed the warmth of his hands over hers. She blinked and was off, changing in an ally and running off to see an old friend.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had set as Marinette walked out with the book along with dozens of notes full of valuable information. She got her bag together and put on a disguise as she grabbed Tiki and went out the window. She transformed when the sky was turning dark and found Cat Noir was facing away from her, observing the Eiffel Tower lit up, Ladybug managed to sneak up quietly and watched him, suddenly his ear twitched as he turned to look at her with his large green eyes.

"Good evening My Lady. Did you get everything you needed?" He asked as Ladybug smiled.

"Hey Cat, I did, here." She handed him the book and notes as his eyes had widened when he saw the book. He'd seen it before, not as Cat Noir but as his alter ego Adrien.

"I tried to write down as fast as I could but there was a lot of information. I hope it's helpful, and I'm sorry if any of my writing is messy." Ladybug blushed as Cat Noir read over everything quickly.

"No it's great! There's a lot to work off of!" Cat Noir put the book down and hugged her.

"I think we can stop him!" Suddenly Ladybug's baby blue eyes shot open as she turned red, she slowly put her arms around him and relaxed. Time stood still until she realized they didn't have time for this.

"We, we should keep going over this and contact each other with more information." Ladybug tucked her hair behind her ear as Cat Noir blushed slightly.

"Right, as always LB." He chuckled slightly as he took pictures and asked a few questions before they parted ways. As Marinette laid in her bed, she continued to think about how it felt to have his arms around her, comforting her and acting sweet.

"Why can't he always be like that?" She smiled as Tikki giggled.

"Marinette, I think you're in love." She giggled again as Marinette jumped up.

"W-wh-what!?" Marinette turned bright red as Tikki laughed rather loudly.

"I'm just teasing you Marinette, if you haven't realized your feelings yet, then I guess you'll just have to wait." Tikki shrugged as she laid down and fell asleep. The following morning Marinette was rushing to class, followed by running to her internship and working on her design, then she got a call from Cat Noir.

"Hey Cat." Ladybug was swinging to a different building just across from Marinette's parents' bakery.

"So I was thinking that Hawk Moth has to have an alter ego too, so why don't we take the time we have to figure out who he is before the month is over?" Cat Noir asked as Ladybug nodded her head.

"Good thinking, it'll be tricky though. We're not even sure where he is when he's akumatizing victims." Ladybug sighed as a sudden breezed picked up, she shivered from the cold.

"It's becoming quite cold, here My Lady." Cat Noir pulled out a large blanket as he sat down near a corner of the roof where they'd be protected from the wind.

"Thank you." Ladybug smiled as he wrapped the blanket around her and made sure to give her room. They continued to talk and form a plan as Ladybug realized she and Cat Noir had grown rather close both physically and relationally. She blushed when Cat Noir made direct eye contact and looked away. Cat Noir smiled and kept saying how cute she was under his breath. Suddenly their miraculouses were warning them that they'd change back, however, as they stood, they became entangled in the blanket and Ladybug wound up on top of Cat Noir who was a vivid red; Ladybug couldn't speak but knew she had to get away before her true identity was revealed.

"I better go Kitty Cat." She kissed him on the forehead before vanishing. Cat Noir's last dot on his miraculous disappeared, causing Plagg to appear as well as Adrien.

"Why do things always have to be so complicated with her?" He sighed as his phone rang, he dismissed the call, knowing Chloe would have a fit the next time he saw her.

"Wasn't that your girlfriend?" Plagg sat on Adrien's shoulder as he pulled out a piece of cheese and handed it to him.

"Yea it was." Adrien groaned as he leaned back on the blanket and starred at the sky, picking out the pieces of pink and purple as the sun set.

"She's going to kill you when you see her." Plagg munched on as Adrien sat up suddenly, causing Plagg to lose balance.  
"Then I guess I'll have to break up with her and never see her again." Adrien said in an angry tone as he took off, leaving Plagg alone for a moment to finish his cheese.

"Ah, so delicious." Plagg rubbed his stomach as Adrien suddenly called on Plagg to transform back into Cat Noir.

"Marinette, you should get some rest, it was a long day for you." Tikki finished off her meal as she watched Marinette trying to study for her next exam, but unable to keep her eyes open.

"Yea, I guess it's useless trying to study now." Suddenly her phone rang.

"It's Mr. Agreste." Marinette picked up quickly and tried not to sound so tired.

"I need another designer at my house immediately, Adrien has a photo shoot and I want him to look professional, get over here ASAP!" He snapped as Marinette agreed to it, transforming into Ladybug (with equipment in hand) and arriving within minutes.

"I'm here Mr. Agreste, oh, where's Adrien?" Marinette looked around and noticed he wasn't there.

"Now you see my dilemma?" Mr. Agreste sighed as Marinette sighed to herself, thankful that she didn't have to see him right away. Suddenly Cat Noir appeared.

"Cat Noir?" Marinette looked at him as he smiled.

"There you are, I've been trying to reach you, Mr. Agreste if you don't mind I'd like to have a word with Marinette."

"Fine, but don't keep her too long." Mr. Agreste took his phone out and made business calls as his assistant continued to try and contact Adrien.

"Look Marinette, I know you know Ladybug and how to get a hold of her, don't deny it." He looked at her sternly as Marinette shrugged.

"It's purely coincidental." She smiled as Cat Noir put his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell her I'll meet her at our hideout tonight." He looked her squarely in the eye as Marinette nodded.

"Sure." Suddenly a cellphone rang loudly.

"Adrien, pick up the phone!" Mr. Agreste was becoming agitated as Cat Noir suddenly disappeared.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late." Adrien burst through the doors as Mr. Agreste ground his teeth.

"Where were you? I tried calling you several times." Mr. Agreste clamped on his phone as Adrien shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Marinette.

"I forgot my phone." Adrien shrugged as Mr. Agreste nearly snapped his phone in half, his assistant managed to calm him down.

"Hey." He rubbed the back of his head as she cleared her throat.

"Hello Adrien, today I'll be your designer, so show me what you've got." Marinette looked confident as he smiled.

"Sure thing, come on." Adrien brought Marinette into his room. She looked around and remembered being there as Ladybug. Adrien showed her to his closet as she got an idea, collecting clothes with hues of green, brown and gray.

"Put this on." Marinette handed him an outfit as Adrien went to change in his bathroom and came out looking stylish.

"Perfect, now these, don't worry they're just lenses, this way the camera's light won't reflect off of them and ruin the picture." Marinette smiled as she stepped back to take a look.

"Magnifique!" She said joyfully as she pulled Adrien back downstairs to find the photographer waiting with a taxi. They all jumped in and headed for the Eiffel Tower where Adrien apparently needed a partner.

"I don't understand; Chloe should have been here by now." The photographer paced back and forth as Adrien looked at Marinette. She was wearing a turquoise silk shirt with lace around her collar, a fitted black skirt and nylons with a pair of black heels, her hair was up in a bun and she wore just the right amount of makeup and bold red lips.

"What about Marinette? I think she's dressed appropriately." Adrien looked at his brown jeans, green and black vertical stripped sweater and cool gray scarf, he had on a black fedora with a dark gray band and black glasses.

"Yes, I think so too." The photographer agreed as Marinette stood there agape, until Adrien gingerly took her hand and began posing with her. What seemed like days to Marinette finally went by, the photographer stopped taking pictures and showed Marinette and Adrien the end results.

"I just love Marinette's expression here." The photographer smiled at them.

"Ah young love." He looked at Adrien and Marinette, thanked them and said he had to go to another shoot, Adrien and Marinette never even denied that they were a couple.

"It's getting dark; I need to head home." Marinette began to walk away as Adrien stopped her.

"Wait." His voice was gentle but firm.

"What is it now Adrien? I have things to do, a life to live." Marinette snapped as Adrien felt a sudden pain in his chest.

"So you're really over me?" He sounded rather lugubrious.

"Yes Adrien, I don't keep chasing after what I know isn't possible to have. It was foolish of me to waste all of those years chasing you, and now I've moved on and am pursing my dream to be a professional designer. I don't need some sappy romance to complicate things. I'm sure Chloe's trying to get a hold of you, you should make sure she's ok." Marinette walked away as Adrien felt his stomach sink.

"That was harsh." Plagg whispered as Adrien cracked a smile.

"It was, but something about her stubbornness seems all too familiar." Adrien ran after Marinette as Chloe emerged from the trees, nearly scalding as Sabrina backed away a few steps.

"That tramp! I'll ruin her life for sure!" Chloe yelled as the birds around her began flying around her head, one defecating on her hair as she screamed bloody murder.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, so this fabric is perfect, I'd like to layer this, but I'm not so sure about the accessories." Marinette continued to look around as Adrien stood in front of a three-way mirror.

"Are you sure this isn't-"

"Adrien, just trust me and don't talk." Marinette looked at him with a stern gaze as he flinched.

"Right, sorry." Adrien sighed as Marinette continued flying around the fabric store before beginning to fit Adrien.

"Don't move, I don't want to accidentally stab you." Marinette was being honest, since blood would ruin the beautiful fabric. Adrien noticed how focused she was, it made him smile.

"There, now turn." Marinette signaled Adrien to turn as she smiled.

"Looks good, I like the earthy tones." Adrien smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, now let's get you out of this without piercing you." Marinette began undressing him as he began blushing.  
"Wait, what?" He turned red as Marinette scoffed.

"No one will see you, and I need to make sure everything stays in place, you have underwear on, it's not like you'll be naked." Marinette gingerly began taking off his shirt, scarf, shoes, and pants as Adrien watched every move she made. Her hair was pinned back but strands still managed to slip out and frame her face, she held a pin in her mouth as he noticed how pink her lips were, she wore a V-neck shirt, allowing him to see some cleavage as he swallowed hard. As she turned, he noticed she was wearing tight shorts, and suddenly he was very well aware of the growing hardness in his boxers as Marinette's eyes grew wide, her face instantly red.

"Adrien, really?" She looked up at him disgustedly as he tried to speak but couldn't find the words. Marinette simply took the clothes and walked out.

"I hope you didn't ruin the fabric." She snapped as she felt her heart rate increase. She packed her things and headed home. She began sewing as her phone range.

"Hello?" She picked it up, not recognizing the number, she nearly pricked her finger as she heard the voice on the other line.

"Hey Marinette, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Maybe go to dinner or something."

"Adrien? What, no, I have a lot to do and you're dating Chloe." Marinette put down the needle as she turned her chair around, the old Marinette would have jumped on the opportunity.

"It's not a date, I just want to be friends." Adrien sounded a little hurt.

"I don't know Adrien; I'd rather our relationship be strictly professional." Marinette inhaled as Adrien paused a moment.

"I understand; I'll see you next time. And Marinette, I'm not giving up." She heard a click and began groaning. She continued sewing until she noticed it was about time to meet Cat Noir.

"Tikki, spots on! Yea!" Marinette transformed and was out the window. She arrived before Cat Noir and was a bit surprised, but she simply took out her notes and began thinking again.

"This person has to have a lot of power and has to be somewhere in order to see everything." She held the end of her pen to her lips as Cat Noir slowly approached her and rested his chin on her shoulder as she looked at him, their lips nearly touching. They both turned a vivid red as Cat Noir backed away slightly, Ladybug was surprised that she was a little disappointed.

"S-so, what did you have today My Lady?" Cat Noir kept his distance as he ran his fingers through his messy blond hair and leaned against the wall.

"Well, I was thinking that Hawk Moth must want to have a secret hideaway but he'd have to be able to see everything right? That and he's have to have a large influence over Paris." Ladybug paused, looking to see Cat Noir listening intently.

"Go on." He nodded as Ladybug took a deep breath.

"I think Hawk Moth is Mr. Bourgeois." She didn't realize she closed her eyes, hoping that the fact she hated Chloe Bourgeois wasn't inducing Mr. Bourgeois as a prime suspect, but he does have the power and influence to be Hawk Moth, as well as his hotel having a large view of Paris.

"Hmm, interesting, Mr. Bourgeois is quite influential, rich, and does own a lot of building and businesses in Paris. His position would also give him access to the citizens of Paris." Cat Noir nodded his head as Ladybug began blinking, he didn't even question the fact that he is Chloe's father.

"What do you think Cat?" Ladybug blinked as Cat Noir stood quietly for a while before smirking.

"I think you're onto something, but it just doesn't make sense, he's been around us and never tried to take the miraculouses." Cat Noir looked out over the city as Ladybug nodded her head.

"True, well then maybe it's someone playing behind the scenes?" Ladybug shrugged as Cat Noir looked at his ring, seeing that time was running out.

"My Lady, I have to be going soon, but before I go." Cat Noir got close to her and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Ladybug blushed as she turned to say something but found herself alone, transforming back into Marinette as Tikki nearly swooned as she saw Marinette turn red.

"How romantic." Tikki teased as Marinette smiled.

"He smelled nice, and his lips felt so soft." Marinette touched her cheek as she fed Tikki, transformed, got home, changed and got into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat Noir had fallen into a pool of water and had to remove his clothing in order to dry, thus he and Ladybug managed to find themselves in Marinette's apartment, as he began undressing in front of her, Ladybug blushed and turned away, handing him a towel as he dried off, she couldn't help but watch how the small towel clung to his hips. She swallowed hard as she suddenly saw his face before hers.

"You're so red, it's cute really, but honestly My Lady you shouldn't be staring at me like that." His breath was sweet and caressing her lips as she nibbled at them, suddenly she saw the look of lust in his eyes as his thumb caressed her lower lip as he approached her, his ears pinned back slightly as Ladybug began to breath heavily.

"You're just too damn cute. Just what is it you're doing to me My Lady?" Cat Noir's lips were on hers as the sweet kiss turned spicy when his tongue slid over her lips, sliding in her mouth as she moaned slightly. Time stood still as his hand slipped around her waist and his tongue intertwined with hers. She felt a hardness rubbing against her stomach as she gasped, suddenly she felt Cat Noir unzip her suit as it fell to the floor. She was completely naked, but the way he looked at her was all that was making her nervous. Her heart raced as he kissed her cheek, pulling her hands away as he embraced her.

"You're beautiful My Lady." His lips trailed up and down her neck as her voice hitched, he managed to get her on the bed as Ladybug whimpered when his fingertips traced her skin, tickling and exciting her.

"Stop, stop teasing." She pleaded as his lips were next to tease her, causing a fluttering sensation to take place in her stomach as she felt a growing wetness betwixt her long and well-curved legs. Suddenly his fingers traced her nipples as they hardened, her moans were audible as his growing hardness managed to rub against her as she felt elated. It was as if the entire world stopped and all she could focus on was him and how he made her feel. It was impossible to focus on anything except the way his fingers moved inside her and how his lips were now sucking and biting at her hardened nipples.

"Cat!" She came as she felt as though she were floating on a cloud, her eyes watering slightly as she felt Cat Noir trying to fit himself inside her. He was large and she was a virgin, but she wanted him nonetheless, and he was willing.

"Just hold on a little longer My Lady." Cat Noir hissed as he managed to slip inside Ladybug, a gruesome fraction of a second at a time, but well worth it. Ladybug felt a stinging sensation as he gave her a moment to relax and ease out of the pain.

"I'm-I'm ok Cat." She smiled as he nodded and moved slowly, growling at the back of his throat when he realized just how tight she was. He cursed as she bit her lip, small moans escaped as she felt the way his member was throbbing. It was just too much to think about, how he was panting above her and looking at her with such love in his eyes, love intermixed with lust, and the way he moved was as if she was going to melt away. She wanted to forget everything else, to just focus on him and his love for her. Cat Noir would never betray her, he loved her, and he was so DAMN HOT! She felt herself slipping away as she realized she was nearly screaming at the top of her lungs, gripping onto his back as her nails clawed at him, her hips moving and felling his chiseled chest rub against hers was forcing her to climax.

"Cat, Cat!" She threw her head back as they came together, their breathing out of control as she realized they were both drained, and yet it was the most marvelous feeling, the sweet afterglow of sex. She'd wondered if it was really exhilarating to smoke after sex, but decided against it, not thinking she could get up and walk, let alone walking to a smoke shop.

"Cat, I-" as Ladybug tried to tell Cat Noir something, there were numerous sirens going off as Marinette jumped up out of bed.

"A dream, it was only a dream!" Marinette reached her hand down and felt herself become wet.

"Oh my god, I just had a wet dream about Cat Noir!" Marinette felt completely embarrassed as she went to take a cold shower before running to class, unable to focus as she pictured Cat Noir acting as her teacher, rewarding her when she was good and punishing her when she answered a question wrong. She groaned as she walked to work, after a long day filled with sexual frustration and working for countless (and pointless) hours on her new design. Suddenly she turned and found Adrien standing behind her, she covered her sketches, realizing she was sketching a sexy looking Cat Noir with glasses and a tie (she hadn't gotten a chance to work past the abdomen).

"That's quite lifelike." Adrien smirked as he leaned against the small dividing wall.

"I-I-I was just, um, er, what are you doing here?" She swiftly realized that she hadn't had a scheduled meeting with Adrien.

"I thought it'd be nice to go to lunch, unless you already have a lunch date." Adrien chuckled as Marinette blushed, becoming flustered as Adrien couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Marinette, it's just lunch, it won't kill you to get out of here and have some lunch with an old friend." He stood up straight as Marinette sighed.

"You're paying, and no flirting." She looked at him with a serious face as he nodded.

"Fine, but I pick the restaurant." He put his hand out as she took it, shaking her hand firmly as they walked to a nearby bistro, Adrien found a booth tucked away in a corner as they each ate two very different meals. Marinette found herself with a bowl of soup and a small salad, whereas Adrien was eating nearly the largest sandwich on the menu with two heavy sides.

"Wow, you'll eat all that?" Marinette asked as he smiled and happily ate his meal.

"You really should have ordered something with more meat on it, you need the energy." Adrien drank from his soda as Marinette gingerly sipped on her sugar free iced tea.

"I wasn't too hungry." She retorted as she continued to eat, Adrien bringing up a few questions as Marinette answered in short, quick sentences.

"You know I do remember you having more of an eagerness to talk to me." Adrien looked a bit disappointed as Marinette swallowed.

"Well, you're the one who rejected me time and time again, I guess you could say I find it pointless to be around someone I truly loved. It was pretty obvious that you weren't interested in me, but I stupidly continued to love you and waste every second thinking about you and hoping that one day you'd feel the same as me, but clearly it wasn't going to happen. And now you have Chloe and I want nothing to do with you. You know the only reason I put up with that stupid good looking face of yours is because your dad, Mr. Agreste is offering me a once in a lifetime opportunity and I'll do whatever I have to in order to reach my goals. Thanks for lunch but I really need to get back to work, and the next time you sneak into my office, try knocking first." Marinette left the tip, stood and walked away. Adrien's heart beat quickly as he realized something about her reminded him of someone else.

"She's so, stubborn. And she has such spirit, and is it me or does she seem cuter all of a sudden?" Adrien was talking to no one in particular, but Plagg still heard him, giggling to himself as Adrien made sure to order him some cheese for later. As Adrien was walking back, he noticed Marinette walked a different direction than work, he managed to follow her, finding that she went into a small building that appeared to be a physical therapy/massage place.

"Strange, I've never been here before." Adrien waited a while and was tempted to go back home, looking at his watch.

"The sun will set soon, what is she doing?" Adrien asked as Plagg popped out, eating the cheese.

"Maybe she's getting a massage." Plagg shrugged as Adrien blushed, picturing Marinette half naked under a thin white blanket with oil being rubbed on her by another young man.

"Impossible!" Adrien fisted his hands as he was about to walk into the building, when suddenly Marinette walked out with a small smile on her face, until she saw Adrien.

"Adrien? What the-what are you doing here?" She asked, cursing on the inside as he looked a bit flustered.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked with a stern tone as she stood tall.

"What are you doing out here? Were you following me?" Marinette was at the end of her rope.

"I-I wanted to make sure you were ok." Adrien blushed, thinking about the fantasy he had a moment ago.

"Well sometimes I like to treat myself, I've been pretty stressed out and I thought a massage would be nice, do you have anything against it?" Marinette half asked, half demanded of him.

"It's your life, it's not like I'm your boyfriend or anything and I think that you're cheating on me." Adrien felt himself turn red as Marinette scoffed.

"Adrien, we're hardly even friends, I consider ourselves fellow employees, and that's all. I need to get going, I have things to do. Shouldn't you be more concerned about Chloe and where she is?" Marinette gave him a hardhearted look before she pushed past him. Before Adrien could say anything else or stop her, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Adrien sighed as he heard a high pitched voice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmm, yes, this should work nicely." Marinette finally finished sketching out her final idea and the last steps were to purchase the fabrics and begin sewing.

"It's great that you have that done and your grades are up Marinette, but what about Hawk Moth?" Tikki asked as Marinette looked at her seriously.

"I'm going to lay a trap." Marinette said as she grabbed her back, seeing she had an hour before the fabric shop would close.

"A trap hu?" Tikki said before slipping into her bag. Marinette selected several fabrics before heading home, when her phone rang.

"This is Marinette." She was barely able to open the door, answer the phone, and put her fabrics on her bed.

"I need you to come in early tomorrow morning, Adrien will be there as well, I need the two of you to do a couple's photo-shoot."

"Of course Mr. Agreste, I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up before Marinette could thank him.

"It's been a while since he's called me." Marinette put her phone away, suddenly Tikki was in her face.

"Marinette! There's a situation!" Tikki sounded frantic as Marinette inwardly cursed as she hoped to try and start on her designs, but decided to transform, calling Cat Noir.

"I hate everyone! I hope you all die!" A mad-woman continued screaming as she became akumatized.

"My wallet's been stolen, I totaled my car because people don't know how to drive! And now my husband's left me for my baby sister! My little sister who barely turned twenty! I'm forty now and so is he! And my parents are getting a divorce after both of them had an affair!" The woman was clearly in her late thirties, had distain for others in her heart and looked defeated. Thus she was easy pray for Hawk Moth and made sure her power would allow her to have others risk their lives in order to serve their queen.

"I want chocolate, fine jewelry, gowns, and suffering!" She demanded as her new slaves would nearly kill themselves for her entertainment.

"Cat, I really need you right now." Ladybug called Cat Noir again, he finally came in the nick of time.

"Cat, thank goodness, this woman's mad!" Ladybug was trying to think of a plan until she realized the most recent (wet) dream she had about him as she blushed.

"Alright, so divide and concur? Hmm, My Lady, your cheeks are red, are you feeling ok?" Cat Noir went to cup her face as Ladybug began stuttering.

"Fine, we gotta, f-f-focus." She blushed as they split up and managed to lure away the akumatized victim as Ladybug used her lucky charm. They managed to fix the situation and found themselves alone atop a building looking over the situation.

"Thanks Cat, I don't know what I'd do without you." Ladybug smiled at him as he flashed her a charming smile before approaching her.

"Since I'm such a great help, I think a farewell kiss is only fair." He winked as she blushed and turned away.

"Oh Cat, quit teasing." She giggled as he got her chin and turned her toward him.

"I'm not teasing, I'm serious, you know how I feel about you. I don't try to hide it, and you even let me kiss you last time without stopping me, and I know you could have but you didn't. Mind explaining that to me My Lady?" He raised an eyebrow as she felt her breath caught.

"You're right, maybe I should have my guard up around you more often." She smiled as he neared her. His breath caressed her lips as she began closing her eyes, not before seeing him looking at her with such a caring gaze. Suddenly she heard her miraculous beeping, but not before Cat Noir's lips were on hers. She yelped as his tongue caressed her lips, his arms around her as she went for his hair. Ladybug moved so that they molded together as her heart rate increased and she felt a growing need to be closer to him. Then another beep was heard and she knew she'd change back any minute, as she tried to pull away, he held her even closer. Ladybug managed to get enough space to tell him she was out of time.

"Cat, Cat I have to go. I don't want to, I really don't, but I'm not ready to reveal my identity yet. Come, come to my apartment." She could hardly believe what she was saying.

"My Lady?" His eyes were lidded over as she wrote down the address and handed it to him.

"Tell no one, I'll see you tonight." She kissed him one more time before running home. She realized what just happened and would have to feed Tikki quite a bit.

"Marinette, that was too risky!" Tikki scolded her, but all she could think about was the way his lips felt against hers.

"What a kiss." She sighed as she laid down on bed, realizing she should find some sexy lingerie. She jumped up and looked through her drawers as she heard a knock.

"Coming." She put the lingerie away and answered the door, surprised to find Adrien standing in front of her.

"What, what on earth are you doing here?" She asked as Adrien scratched the back of his head.

"Do, do you know who Ladybug is?" Marinette felt her heart sink as she realized the fact that Cat Noir had her address and that the alter ego of Cat Noir would also know her address.

"What, what do you mean?" She put her hand on her hip as Adrien blushed.

"I, I found out that you lived here and that I, I don't know. Can I come in?" Adrien sighed, feeling like a fool for losing the address Ladybug wrote down as the wind picked up, causing the paper to fly away and land in a pond, causing the ink to bleed.

"Sure, but stay in your space, got it?" Marinette leaned forward as Adrien nodded.

"And make it quick, I have a date tonight." She strutted into her apartment, taking him into the kitchen. Adrien turned his head to the side as he noticed she was only wearing a long, large shirt with short shorts underneath, thigh high socks, and her hair in a messy ponytail.

"You want some tea?" She asked, clearly comfortable enough around him.

"Sure. Thanks." He walked in and sat down.

"So, you want to know if I know who Ladybug is right? And what obligation do I have to tell you whether or not I do know her. I mean everyone knows about her and Cat Noir." He noticed she said Cat Noir with a certain sparkle in her eyes. He wondered if that's how she used to say his name before she got over him.

"I guess you're not obligated, I just, I . . . I know who Cat Noir is, he's a friend of mine and is supposed to have a date with Ladybug but lost her address." Adrien sighed as Marinette realized she couldn't give Adrien her address without him as well as Cat Noir finding out who the real Ladybug it.

"Hmm, well that complicates things. Huh, gimme a second, I need to make a phone call. DO NOT leave this room, but make yourself some tea, I might have some cookies from my parents' bakery in the cupboard." She turned on her heels and walked away, thinking of what to do.

"You can't give him this address." Tikki appeared from Marinette's pocket as she nodded.

"What about a hotel?" Marinette asked as Tikki shook her head.

"Too many people there." Tikki replied.

"How about, um let's see. Oh I know, an abandoned building! I know just the place." Marinette wrote down the address and ran into the kitchen.

"Here, I swear if you open this." She looked at him with a frightening gaze.

"I won't." He smiled as Marinette looked to find a second cup of tea for her.

"You made me some tea?" She looked at him a bit surprised.

"Yea, it's not hard to make." He shrugged as she smiled and tried it.

"It's, it's really good." She found herself gazing at the cup with quite a caring gaze.

"I'm glad you like it. I'd better go, Chloe wants to get dinner." He sounded almost disappointed as she stood and walked him out.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She waved as he nodded.

"Great, now I'll just need a bag, blankets, and pillows. Maybe some aphrodisiacs too." Marinette hurried to get ready before running around, transforming, arriving at the secret location, transforming back, feeding Tikki, setting up, transforming again, and changing into her sexy red and black lingerie.

"My Lady?" Cat Noir snuck in quietly as Ladybug tried to hold her sensual pose.

"Heya Kitty Cat." She purred as his jaw dropped. There were candles, champagne, chocolates, blankets, pillows, and a half naked Ladybug laying down, staring up at him with lustful eyes.

"M-My Lady." He practically ran over before she stopped him.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one so underdressed." She blushed as he unzipped his suit and was in a pair of black boxer briefs, his mask, and twitching cat ears. She looked and still saw his belt tail on him, not expecting that. His tail flicked back and forth excitedly as she touched her mask.

"I'm sorry if I have to rush things, but we don't have all the time in the world, and-"

"I understand." He smiled at her, looking her over as they began drinking and munching on the chocolate.

"Mmm Cat, I think, I think I'm getting a little drunk." Ladybug giggled as she rolled onto her back, her stomach exposed as Cat Noir felt his member harden. She was so beautiful in the candlelight, her light skin in juxtaposition with the dark bra and panties, the garter belt attached to her deep red silk stockings. His arm was around her waist as his lips were near her shoulder.

"Mmm, you'd better be the one to make the first move, otherwise I don't think I could live with myself if I threw myself all over you." Ladybug smelt wonderful, and Cat Noir couldn't stand being more than a fraction of an inch away from her.

"Ladybug, I, I love you." He kissed her shoulder as she looked at him.

"Cat, I-I like you a lot, but I'm not ready to say I'm in love with you yet. Please understand." She felt her heart sink a little.

"I understand, but I won't do anything you don't want to." He couldn't stand it if she would regret this.

"I want you, that's all I know right know, don't leave me alone, please." She whimpered as he nodded, kissing her softly before she moaned, turned towards him and grabbing his hair.

"Cat, mmm." She suddenly felt her hips grind forward as his lips were being chewed on.

"My Lady." He stuck his face between her breasts as she gasped.

"Take, take it off. Take it all off, please." She put his hand on her bra as he unclasped it, feeling himself throb as his hands carefully cupped her breasts.

"So soft, and your nipples are so pink." He blushed as she moaned, saying his name as he toyed with her.

"Oh my god Cat, more." She moaned as he pinched her, causing her hips to thrust, brushing against his as he growled.

"I, I can't anymore." He took off her panties, leaving on the garter belt and stockings.

"Mmm." She moaned again as his fingers traced over her skin, stopping at her folds, Cat Noir made sure to go slowly as she relaxed. As pain turned to pleasure, she felt herself want more.

"This, this isn't fair, you, you should get some affection too." She sat up, turning them around so she straddled him, her folds rubbing against him as he hissed.

"My Lady, please." He pouted as she nodded, slowly having him enter her as she felt a few tears, waiting a moment before moving.

"Just, just give me a second Cat." She breathed as he nodded, throbbing inside her. It was nearly unbearable, but he waited until she was ready. She slowly moved as his hands grasped her hips.

"Nnng, Cat. It's, it's starting to feel a little strange." She thrust her breasts in his face as he sucked at her sensitive nipples.

"W-w-wait!" She felt herself nearly climax, Cat Noir felt Ladybug's walls clench around him as he felt himself throb uncontrollably. But he continued to suck and bit lightly as Ladybug's hips began moving on their own.

"So, so good! Cat, hnn." She felt him move inside her as his hips kept pace with hers. She cursed as he continued playing with her breasts.

"My Lady, I'm, I'm almost there." He breathed heavily as she nodded.

"Me, me too." Then without warning he picked up speed before they climaxed together. Ladybug made a mental note to get on the pill. Ladybug rolled off him as he pulled her into him, kissing her passionately before she fell asleep.

"I love you My Lady." He smiled as he too fell asleep, basking in her warmth.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmm." Marinette turned to find her cellphone ringing.

"Oh shi-" she looked at the time, transformed and left.

"Hnn, My Lady?" Adrien turned to see a note written down.

"She had work hu? But it won't hurt to see her again tonight. Wait, work. Son of a-" Adrien got up, dressed and called for his driver.

"Where the hell is Adrien!" Mr. Agreste nearly slammed his fist on the desk as Marinette prayed that the pain killers would kick in soon. She most definitely understood why she never drank over her limit, hangovers were no joke, and she felt a bit sore in places and hoped she wouldn't be wearing anything too uncomfortable.

"Sorry I'm late." Adrien walked into the building with sunglasses on.

"Just hurry up and change." Mr. Agreste turned away to answer his phone.

"Marinette, wear this." The photographer handed her a small black bag.

"Ok I'll be back."

"Go to room 32." The photographer said as she nodded her head.

"Adrien, here." He handed Adrien a hanger with his clothes protected by a black bag.

"Sure. Room 32 right?" He asked as the photographer nodded his head.

"This, is embarrassing." Marinette walked out in a robe covering the black lingerie she was wearing (almost identical to the one she wore the previous night).

"Alright Adrien, you ready?" The photographer knocked on Adrien's dressing room as the door slowly opened.

"Yea, all set." He was wearing an expensive white shirt, unbuttoned with a loose green tie that matched his eyes, and a pair of black boxer briefs. Marinette's face turned bright red; he was fit, and his hair was messy. For a brief moment she pictured cat ears and a belt tail; she quickly shook her head and sat on the bed.

"Ok so here's the scene, you two are obviously a couple that's getting really comfy in your fabulous undergarments made by an up and coming designer. Marinette I want you on the center of the bed and I want shots of Adrien getting and closer and closer to you. I want the mood to be romantic, hot, steamy, sticky, and sexy. Go for it guys." The photographer readied his camera as Marinette took a deep breath and began posing, though Adrien took a moment to focus on something else, anything else but the temptress that was sprawled out on the bed like a tigress in heat.

"Adrien, come on, you're a big boy and we haven't got all day. You're a model, an actor, I'm sure you can handle this." The photographer half teased, half ordered Adrien to get his act together.

"I'm fine, sorry, I'm just not used to seeing an old friend of mine wearing something like this." He blushed again, but managed to get a hold of himself, beginning to slip into his role.

"Fantastic, now slowly walk towards the bed. Marinette hold that pose, just maybe tilt your head, that's good! Now Adrien put your hands on the edge of the bed and slowly crawl to her. Great, now Marinette lean towards him and go ahead and take that tie, bring him to you. I always love some role reversal. Gaze into each other's eyes. Yes!" The photographer continued to coach them as the two somehow managed to continue on without losing focus.

"Great job, go ahead and get changed." The photographer looked through his shots with a bright smile.

"You guys would make a great couple." He turned to them before Adrien and Marinette went to change; Adrien smiled, but Marinette frowned.

"Not in a million years." Marinette turned and slammed the door.

"I'm dating Chloe Bourgeois." Adrien said in a flat tone as he gingerly closed his door and began changing. The photographer blinked and shook his head.

"Kids." He looked at the pictures and it was clear there was chemistry between the two and the passion in their eyes was not something even the greatest actors could attempt.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cat, hu huu. Oh my god." Ladybug panted as Cat Noir bit and sucked at her neck, his hips moving on their own.

"My Lady." He whispered in her ear as his tongue caressed her red skin.

"Mmm, almost there." Ladybug felt the world spin as they reached their climax.

"Huh." They both fell onto the bed as Ladybug looked at the time.

"I have to go, this was, so amazing. I'll call you later." She smiled and kissed him as he held her for a moment.

"We'll meet again soon I'm sure. My Lady, I love you, never forget that." He kissed her one more time as she felt her heart throb.

"I really, really like you, I like this and being with you." She dressed and was out the window, Cat Noir transformed and Adrien groaned.

"It's just not fair, I want to be myself around her." Adrien felt defeated, unable to get the image of Marinette in that sexy lingerie.

"You know their body types are pretty similar." Plagg munched on the remainder of cheese from the small picnic Ladybug prepared.

"They do, and even the same sent." Adrien sat up, but he knew Marinette would never think of dating him.

"I can't be sure; Marinette hates me and Ladybug she's; she's perfect." Adrien felt lonely, then he received a text from Chloe.

"I really don't want to see her right now." Adrien threw his phone in his bag, dressed and walked out the back door.

"Just break up with her then." Plagg spoke from Adrien's pocket.

"If I do that Chloe will kill me, but it would give me more leeway to talk to Marinette." Adrien smirked as he pulled his phone out and told Chloe to meet him at the front of her father's hotel.

"Adrikins!" Chloe ran up to Adrien, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Hey Chloe, I need to have a moment of your time." He felt a little nervous.

"Sure darling, but first let's go ahead and get into one of daddy's suites first." She pulled Adrien inside, into the elevator and into the honeymoon suite.

"Ok, so like what were you going to tell me?" Chloe began filing her nails as Adrien cleared his throat.

"I want to break up Chloe, we're just not the same people anymore and I, I found someone else that I'm-"

"You what? Rewind and freeze buster. You're trying to breakup with me? That's not how this works. If it's for that Marinette chick, she's not worth it, she's a little-"

"Chloe, she's not interested in me, it's simply business. Look I don't want this to end badly; we obviously want different things and I just don't see us going anywhere." Adrien was standing up for himself, and Chloe wasn't having any of it.

"You, you!" Suddenly an Akuma appeared, attaching itself to her nail filer. Within the next five minutes Adrien found himself trying figure out how to either calm her down or hide in order to transform.

"You do not break up with me!" Chloe turned into a sexy green monster with a nail filer acting as a sword.

"The one time I don't have my sword with me." Adrien groaned as Ladybug came in through a window.

"Should have guessed." Ladybug rolled her eyes as she took Adrien's hand.

"Adrien." She pulled him up and onto the roof for safety.

"Ladybug." Adrien blushed as Ladybug focused on what to do next.

"Adrien, hide here." Ladybug managed to get him in a good hiding place and lead him to the fire escape.

"I'll distract her and you get out of here."

"Right." Adrien nodded, turning into Cat Noir while Chloe challenged Ladybug.

"Are you after my Adrikins too!?" Chloe slashed the giant nail filer at her as Ladybug dogged, but just as Chloe was about to counter attack, Cat Noir blocked her with his staff, grabbing a hold of Ladybug. He kissed her briefly and squeezed her tight.

"Hold on My Lady."

"R-right." She put her arms around him as they managed to get Chloe away from civilians. They formulated a plan where Cat Noir cornered Chloe as Ladybug used her lucky charm, saving the day yet again. Chloe ran off crying and Cat Noir took Ladybug to their secret hideaway.

"Mmm!" Ladybug was surprised as Cat Noir's kisses became rougher and rougher, his hands searching for her zipper as she gasped.

"Easy there Kitty, we'll transform any minute."

"I don't care." His voice was raspy and full of lust.

"But-"

"I'll blow out the candles and make sure it's pitch black, I won't look but I can't stand only being with you for such a short time, just stay the night, please." He sounded desperate, horny, but desperate.

"F-fine, but I'm really not ready to let you see-" His lips were on hers again as she heard her zipper being pulled down, his hands were all over her, except he still had his gloves on and the sensation of the leather along with his claws sent shivers down her spine.

"Mmm, oh, Cat." Her breathing was labored and her back arched as his tongue was on her breasts, his kisses trailing to her stomach, thighs, and stopping at her growing wetness.

"Don't, don't stop." She exhaled as he smirked at her, lifting her hips off the ground as he sucked with all his might.

"Ahh!" Ladybug threw her head back as she grabbed the blankets, feeling his tongue swirl around her clit, going in and out of her womanhood as she screamed to the heavens.

"Amazing! I'm, I'm going to cum!" Ladybug climaxed within seconds as Cat Noir licked his lips.

"Delicious." Suddenly Ladybug's miraculous was running out.

"Cat." She felt nervous as Cat Noir shut the blinds, allowing a single candle to burn in the corner of the room so they were barely able to see.

"Your turn." She turned him over as she let him undress and blindfolded him so she was unable to see his handsome face, in case he transformed. Marinette's hands shook slightly as she realized, _it's me touching him, not Ladybug, but me, and soon he'll transform too_. Her heart rate increased as she kissed him, her hands skimming over his skin as he moaned, her lips tracing his skin, stopping at his neck, nipples, stomach and finally reaching his thighs. Her tongue caressed around his member as he hissed and cursed. She felt excited to see how he reacted; becoming more confident with each gasp, and each time his member throbbed.

"Mmm, bon appetit." Marinette's hands caressed his testicles as her warm lips kissed his head.

"My Lady!" Cat Noir threw his head back as his hands grabbed onto the blankets.

"Mmm, hmm." She made humming noises as she moved slowly, trying to ignore the strange taste as her tongue moved and swirled around him.

"Uhh, god, you're incroyable." He began panting as he suddenly realized he was going to cum and transform, which came first he wasn't aware, and he didn't care anymore.

"My Lady!" He held her head as she began sucking hard.

"*cough* That was a lot, and a little bitter, but I hope you liked it." She sat up and noticed the outline of the tail and ears were gone.

"You transformed didn't you?" Marinette blushed as Adrien nodded his head.

"I, I think maybe we should-" suddenly Adrien's arms were around her, holding her from behind, the blindfold was on the floor and she felt his breath on her ear.

"What, what's wrong-mm!" Marinette's lips were captured in a heated kiss as Adrien slipped himself inside her as Marinette cringed slightly.

"Sorry." He breathed as she shook her head.

"It's ok." She could feel him moving, and she could just barely see his green eyes, but not for too long, for he leaned forward, kissing her and holding her tightly.  
"Don't think anymore." He whispered as she whimpered.

"That shouldn't be too hard, just don't stop." Marinette felt his hair as he caressed her cheek.

"Fine with me." His voice was raspy and his hands were warm and gentle. She felt him thrusting as his hands would caress her skin, toying with her as she closed her eyes, only focusing on him and his movements. The sun was clearly setting as the room got darker.

"Hnn, so good." She moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm, My Lady." For some reason the way he said it this time sounded dirtier, sexier than when he usually said it. Perhaps it was because this wasn't Cat Noir, and yet it was.

"Oh right there!" Marinette (if she was really thinking about it) would have normally felt embarrassed for her high pitched tone, the way she begged him to move harder and faster, and the way her toes curled, legs wrapping around his slender waist.

"Nnn, fuck." He cursed, and she loved it, she loved how she was able to break him down and make him so vulnerable.

"Hu, hu, my, my pussy feels good." She blushed as he throbbed and moved faster as he began whispering in her ear.

"I hope one day you'll allow me the pleasure of seeing just how beautiful you are."

"And I hope you'll learn I like to lead sometimes." Marinette flipped them over as she began moving as she pleased, his hands on her buttocks. She felt so dirty and yet so free when she spoke her mind, telling him just what to do, but he was willing, at time taking her nipple in his mouth to get a reaction from her.

"I'm, I'm cumming." Marinette breathed as Adrien felt his voice was nearly lost over her moans.

"Me too My Lady." Adrien cursed as they came together, both turning over and landing on the bed.

"Mmm." Marinette found herself snuggling into him as he pulled the blankets over them.

"Good night My Lady." Adrien kissed her sweetly.

"Good night Kitty." She kissed his chest as he smiled.

"I love you." He whispered as she smiled, hoping one day she'd be able to put her feelings together. They fell fast asleep, not wanting the morning lights to stream in.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright." Marinette walked out of the shower and began sewing, meanwhile, Adrien stayed in bed for a bit longer, realizing Ladybug, or rather her alter ego left not too long ago, saying she had work to do and to come by again later that evening.

"You were so close, if I were you I would have just used my cell phone to see her or even take a picture."

"Plagg!" Adrien tried to be angry, but he just couldn't.

"She's pretty loud, I was surprised. And jeez she was so demanding." Plagg rolled his eyes as Adrien blushed at the memory.

"But I still love her, no matter who she is." Suddenly Adrien's phone buzzed.

"Hello? Marinette!" Adrien was shocked to hear her voice at the other end of the line, apparently she needed him to go over to her place for some measurements.

"Sure, lemme get some breakfast and I'll swing by. See you in a bit." Adrien got up, got dressed and went to get some coffee and some cinnamon rolls and sandwiches. He knocked on the door and found Marinette in a white sports bra, pink spanks and a black sheer shirt on.

"Sorry for being dressed so casually, but I'm in a hurry and didn't have time to plan a cute outfit, not that it matters either way. Come in, you know where the kitchen is, I'm gonna go clean up a bit and you go ahead and eat." Marinette was clearly running around getting errands done, but Adrien couldn't take his eyes off her round backside, as well as her perky breasts that were smashed together in that sports bra, creating cleavage and not the best support. Adrien swallowed hard as he walked in, Marinette simply did the dishes, vacuumed quickly, washed up and came back with her hair in a messy bun and a large shirt and clean spanks on.

"Ok, sorry about that, I just haven't had time to clean lately. Ok so let's eat, then you wash up and get undressed. Thanks for breakfast by the way, next time I'm buying, I can't keep having you buy me food. Jeez Adrien, you should really switch to a low calorie diet, I'm gonna get fat if I keep eating like this." Marinette continued chatting as Adrien smiled, drinking his coffee and watching how the shirt managed to slide off her shoulder, exposing some of her enticing skin, but he noticed some red marks along her shoulder and neck.

"Marinette, are you, are you seeing someone?" He asked out of the blue as Marinette nearly chocked on her cinnamon bun.

"What? Why the sudden curiosity?" She looked at him, noticing he was looking at her exposed skin.

"Oh that, well it's a long story and really none of your business. But yea I have been going out with a guy lately. And how is that wonderful Chloe of yours doing?" Marinette smiled as she drank her coffee was a satisfied look.

"I broke up with her." He began eating a breakfast sandwich as Marinette nearly spit out her delicious coffee.

"What!?" She was clearly baffled and Adrien was getting a kick out of all her emotions, the faces she was making, and her overall reactions were priceless.

"Yea, I got tired of being in a relationship I didn't want to be in. Besides, there's someone I really care for, love even, but I just can't seem to get through to her." He sighed and stopped eating.

"Hmm, I kind of know how you feel. I know this guy feels strongly about me, but I can't say I feel the same. I mean I like him, like really like him; but I just don't know if it's love. There's definitely lust thrown into the equation." Marinette smirked at the latter as Adrien fisted his hands, wanting to change the subject.

"So, I guess I'll go wash up." He stood and Marinette directed him toward the bathroom.

"What's his problem?" Tikki appeared as Marinette shrugged.

"Don't know, he's usually happy go lucky and likes to tease me, but today he's so serious." Marinette finished her coffee quickly.

"Maybe because of the breakup?" Tikki shrugged as Marinette told her to hide.

"Ok I'll be right back, you just wait in my room and don't touch anything." Marinette said firmly as she went to the restroom.

"Hmm." Plagg popped out, grabbed a fragment of the cinnamon roll and smiled.

"Not bad, a little sweet, but not bad." He continued munching on it as Adrien looked around, seeing Marinette's sketches spread out over her desk, as well as a box filled with sketchbooks and pencils. She had an entire cabinet just for art supplies. She had magazine covers framed as well as photos of her favorite designers.

"I wonder if she used to have any pictures of me." Adrien smiled as Plagg went to hide in his bag.

"I did, but I burned them all." Marinette walked in, took off her shirt and slipped into a tighter fitted shirt without blinking an eye, while Adrien tried to turn away, but felt the urge to look at her slender figure, finding more bite marks, as well as scratches and red marks. _Jeez the guy she's seeing sure is rough with her_. He thought to himself as Marinette turned towards him looking him over, but it wasn't with a loving or even lustful gaze, she was simply trying to picture her design on him.

"Ok, put your arms up and spread your legs a little and just try not to move. I had an idea of your measurements but I just want this to fit right. I'll try not to poke you but I make no promises, you don't make me angry and I'll be sure not to 'accidentally' stab you." Marinette's words weren't kind but Adrien still found himself smiling at her. He didn't understand why she fascinated him so much. As time went on, Marinette managed to get his measurements, as well as trying on some of the fabrics to see how it would look on him.

"Good, now I'll just need to use this information, can you come over in a couple of days?" She looked at him as he nodded.

"Same time?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yea, lemme get this off you." Marinette began taking off the fabric, but this time she noticed how muscular he was, as well as some scratch marks on his back.

"It looks like you've been getting some action too." Marinette smirked mischievously as Adrien blushed.

"Yea, well it's not like it's any of your business, unless you're jealous?" He winked as she began laughing.

"Not even." She put the fabric on a male mannequin similar in size to Adrien.

"Hmm, now I just need a female model." Marinette thought out loud as Adrien smirked.

"Why don't you model your own design." Adrien said as he began dressing.

"I guess I could, but I still need a model my size so I can at least see how it looks." Marinette thought about it and guessed she could ask one of her classmates.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out." She smiled as Adrien nodded his head.

"If you need help, just call me." Adrien gave her a small card with his social media accounts, email, phone number, telephone number, and work phone number on it.

"Jeez, how do you keep track of all this?" She asked as he began laughing.

"Stay in touch ok? I'll see you later." He waved as he left. Marinette smiled as she continued working on Adrien's outfit, stitching whilst thinking of a different man.

"What would Cat Noir look like in this?" Marinette thought to herself as she realized the weekend would soon be over and she'd have to find a female model about the same size as her, and one she could trust.

"This isn't going to be easy." She said to herself as she picked an outfit for the following day, along with some sexy negligee for that evening.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Kitty." Ladybug smirked as Cat Noir strutted in.

"Good evening My Lady, you look stunning as always." He approached her, holding her in his arms as his hands reached for her breasts, covered by the sheer fabric. He slowly encircled her hardening nipples as she gasped.

"Nnn, Cat." Ladybug threw her head back as he took the chance to bite at her neck.

"Mmm." Ladybug gasped as she felt his tongue slide across her skin.

"My Lady, forgive me, but your skin always looks so enticing." He kissed her as she searched for his zipper, taking off his uniform, as he took a moment to remove his gloves and boots.

"Th-this time I want you to be with me as I am now and as my true self." Ladybug felt her head grow light as she realized two important things, she cared for Cat Noir and wanted him to accept her as Marinette as well, and they were running out of time (both in general as well as finding the true identity of Hawk Moth).

"Alright." He nodded as they continued kissing until he finally couldn't take it anymore, thrusting inside her until they came, when suddenly time had run out and Marinette was lying under him.

"Marinette?" Cat Noir was surprised.

"I-I hope you can accept me, I know I'm no one special, but I, I do like you a lot. I may even love you but I still need a little more time deciding that. I'm just untrusting of men, but you, you're so wonderful and I couldn't help but want to get close to you." She paused as he smiled at her.

"My Lady, I've loved you for a long time now and am simply thrilled to learn more about you." He held her close to him as Tikki went to find a snack waiting for her in the other room.

"Oh Cat!" Marinette threw her arms around him as he sighed.

"There's something I must confess; I am not ready to reveal my identity yet. I thought it would be easier but-"

"That's ok, I'll wait for you." She smiled as a mischievous look crossed his face.

"Put this on." He handed her a black sash to tie around her face. Cat Noir gently laid Marinette on the bed as he transformed into Adrien.

"Don't take it off." He had a husky voice as she nodded her head as his fingertips slid slowly across her skin as she shuddered. His lips followed soon after as he took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck and bite at it as she began thrashing about, moaning as he felt himself harden.

"You taste delicious Marinette." Adrien breathed as he did the same to the other nipple and found himself at her womanhood, holding her legs as he began licking, sucking and biting as she climaxed.

"Oh my god, that was incredible, let me, let me catch my breath." She breathed as Adrien smirked.

"That's fine, I don't expect you to pleasure me in any way. I just want you to feel good." Adrien kissed her forehead as she smiled.

"I, I want you to do whatever you want." She breathed heavily as he kissed her, he entered her, swallowing her moans as his tongue entered her mouth.

"Mmmm!" Marinette began moving her hips as his hands cupped her breasts.

"Ahh!" Marinette found herself moving under him as they matched each other thrust for thrust until climaxing, Adrien rolling off her as she began realizing she'd have to get home soon.

"Listen Cat, I have a big project I'm working on and I've got to get home. I, I really had a nice time. I might not be able to see you for a few days because I really need to do some sewing." She held her hands out as he held her one more time, kissing her passionately as she called for Tikki and transformed, not turning back to see Adrien reaching out to her.

"Things just got a lot more complicated." Plagg smirked as he bit off another piece of cheese stashed in Adrien's bag.

"Yes they did Plagg." Adrien sighed as he got dressed, looking at the sash on the floor as he groaned.

"I'm in love with Ladybug, who is Marinette, who I'm also in love with, who hates me." Adrien shook his head, but rather than grieving, he smiled with confidence.

"I won't give up on her!" He stood as he transformed and got home, having several wet dreams about Marinette.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ugh, my hands feel like they're going to fall off!" Marinette continued sewing as Adrien knocked on the door.

"Come in, door's open. I hope you got a healthy breakfast this time!" Marinette continued sewing as Tikki hid in a box on her shelf.

"I did, I'll have mine real quick if you don't mind." Adrien sat down, feeling a bit nervous.

"Sure, I'll be there in a second. Dammit!" Marinette sucked at her index finger after pricking herself (for the thousandth time) with a needle as she walked over to the kitchen shaking her hand.

"It's a damn good thing none of these needles are magical, other wise I'd be sleeping for thousands of years." Marinette sat down as Adrien chuckled.

"Well I don't think beauty sleep is what you need right now." He suddenly blushed as she looked at him with a quizzical brow.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or you trying to rush me to eat?" She looked at him, studying his reactions as he began smiling awkwardly.

"No, I was just uh. Coffee?" He handed her the skinny latte she'd requested.

"Thanks. Here." She handed him the amount she owed him as he thanked her and put the money in his wallet.

"Ah, this hit the spot." Marinette stretched as Adrien watched her body move, she was wearing short shorts again with a tight crop top. He swallowed hard as he remembered the previous night.

"Alright, you ready to work? I hope you're not bloated." She joked as he nodded.

"Ready to go." He stood and took off his jacket and shoes.

"Alright pretty boy, let's get to work." She stretched again as he undressed and stood in his boxer briefs as she gingerly handed him the clothes.

"Hmm, I see, just a few adjustments here and there, but I think it's looking pretty good." She smiled as he stood perfectly still.

"You know, it's ok if you need to breathe." She teased as he smiled awkwardly at her.

"Sorry, just a little nervous."

"I won't pin you or stab you, I promise. Besides, blood would ruin these clothes, and I don't have anytime to restart anything." She continued sewing and adjusting the fabric as Adrien peeked down and saw her cleavage, unfortunately causing certain areas to become tighter.

"Good, now just. . . Adrien?" Marinette was face to face with the bulge in his pants as he blushed.

"It's, it's only natural." He looked around nervously as she blushed.

"Sorry, I guess you are still a guy after all and I should wear more appropriate shirts. I just got so comfortable around you and all, and I didn't think that this would end up causing that." She pointed to his groin as he blushed.

"I, I'll just get out of this then." He began undressing as she helped him.

"Listen Adrien, I was thinking maybe we could uh get something to eat." Marinette scratched the back of her head as Adrien smiled, until he recalled that his father had already set time aside for him for a very important meeting.

"I'd love to Marinette, but my dad has a meeting he wants me to attend."

"Oh, I understand." She said so in disappointment.

"But I can do dinner. Six o'clock ok?"

"Yea, I'll see you then." She let him get dressed as she smiled to herself. _Something about him seems so familiar_. She thought to herself as she began rummaging through her closet for a dress as Adrien waved goodbye and left.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wow, dinner, dancing, and dessert! This was fun!" Marinette spun as her light pink dress flared up, Adrien smiled as he watched her twirling in the moonlight.

"It was, I'm glad you had a good time." He walked her back to her apartment, both feeling a light buzz as she opened the door.

"Do you want some coffee?" She turned to him as he smiled and nodded.

"That would be great thanks." He walked in as she started her coffee maker, he watched her go about in the kitchen, wondering if this was what it would be like to be married to her.

"Cream or sugar?" She asked as he focused on the situation at hand.

"Both please." He took his coffee and watched her sit down, biting her lip as she slowly drank a glass of water. They chatted a bit more, finding themselves laughing at some of their childhood memories as the clock ticked; Adrien realizing he'd have to get home soon.

"Adrien." Marinette clung to him as he was about to depart.

"Yes Marinette?" He turned toward her expectantly.

"Don't, don't go." She looked at him with an earnest gaze as he suddenly embraced her.

"I'd never do anything you wouldn't want me to do." He cupped her precious face as she smiled.

"I just, am really grateful for how nice you've been and I just don't want you to think that I hate you. I mean I despised you for a while, but I'm really sorry." She hugged him as he kissed her head.

"Marinette, I have to go now otherwise I might regret staying for too long, and I know you must be busy. I got names of some girls who are about the same size as you and are trustworthy. Here." He handed her a list as she thanked him, watching him leave as she felt lonely.

"Marinette, you didn't just try to confess to Adrien did you? I thought you were over him?" Tikki asked as she popped out of Marinette's purse.

"I thought I was too Tikki, but he's changed somehow. And he also seems more approachable, like, like someone else I know." She tried to think about it, but the other person she was thinking of just didn't come to mind.

"Whatever you say Marinette." Tikki shrugged as they both got ready for bed. Marinette sewed until she couldn't keep her eyes open and decided to call some of the models in the morning to discuss a meeting day.


	14. Chapter 14

After a few interviews, Marinette finally decided on a model for her dress as she worked on it, catching up rather quickly and finishing Adrien's outfit before having him try it on one more time.

"I think it's done." Marinette smiled as Adrien turned and looked in the mirror.

"Wow, it's great!" He smiled as Marinette sat down.

"Ok, I may need your help getting me into my outfit and I'll need to look at it." Marinette began undressing, wearing only a strapless bra and matching lace panties with a belt garter and black stockings. Adrien found himself swallowing hard as he helped her get her dress on, Marinette stood in front of the mirror and began looking at the dress inquiringly.

"Hmm, yes, just a bit tighter and more layers." Marinette nodded as she had Adrien help her undress as he began taking his outfit off, hanging it and realizing they were both half naked in her bedroom. He could turn on his Cat Noir charm and have her like butter melting in his hands (or rather climaxing because of them) but he pushed the thought aside as Marinette found a large shirt and threw it over herself.

"Want some tea?" She smiled as he nodded. She took a moment and had him go into the kitchen as they had tea and some cookies, Marinette began cleaning up as Adrien continued chatting.

"This was really fun, I actually enjoy spending time with you, even if you want to wring my neck sometimes." Adrien chuckled as Marinette found herself laughing.

"Adrien, I don't always want to wring your neck, just when you annoy me." She smiled as she continued washing the dishes, Adrien watched her, catching a glimpse of her panties. Adrien swallowed as Marinette turned to see him gazing at her with lust in his eyes.

"Adrien? What are you staring at?" Marinette raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

"Only the most beautiful creature in the world." He said with a sensual and affectionate tone as Marinette turned red. Suddenly Adrien stood up and walked towards her as he cornered her, his face centimeters away from hers as she felt his breath on her lips.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Marinette stuttered as Adrien stopped moving.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me." His voice was husky and deep, Marinette felt her heart rate increase as her stomach dropped. He smelt amazing and his eyes were so green and filled with lust, his hair a bit askew and she knew what he looked like half naked. She tried to speak but her voice was caught in her throat and she was feeling the growing need to be touched, it was as if Adrien was undressing her with his eyes. He leaned closer as their lips briskly touched, it was as if a spark emitted, the same spark she felt when she was with Cat Noir. He leaned in for another kiss as Marinette tried to lean into the kiss more as his tongue caressed her lips and she hungrily accepted his, his fingers tentatively touching the hem of her shirt as he began to slowly pull it up. Marinette moved away and lifted her arms as Adrien took the chance to remove it as she began removing his shirt and unbuckling his pants.

"Mmm." Adrien caught her lips in another heated kiss as he lifted her by the buttocks and placed her on the cleared table, climbing on top of her, fondling her breasts. He unclasped her bra as she gasped when his lips met her perky pink flesh.

"Adrien!" Her head was thrown back as her hands went for his hair as his lips went to her neck, biting and sucking as her moans increased in rhythm and sound until his fingers finally found her lace panties as he stroked her.

"Nnn!" She bit her lip as he slid his fingers in, stroking and pumping as she moved her hips in rhythm with his hand. She was so close to climaxing, then he stopped as she whimpered, practically begging him to go on.

"Patience." He kissed her forehead as he slid her panties to the side and rubbed himself against her and entered her as she moaned.

"Oh god Adrien." She felt herself tighten as he grunted, he moved slowly and began picking up pace until the table began moving forward and backwards until they came. Breathing heavily as they stared at each other, Adrien pulled out, picked her up and took her to her bed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ung, what time is it?" Marinette turned to look at her clock, stunned to see she was running late for the fittings of her new design at Mr. Agreste's.

"Shit!" She jumped out of bed and began dressing, not realizing that Adrien was still fast asleep.

"Hmm, that should do it." She smiled, and turned to leave until Tikki reminded her that Adrien was sleeping in her bed.

"Oh fuck me." Marinette face palmed herself as she ran over to wake him up.

"Adrien, we're going to be late and your dad is going to kill me. Come on." She shook him away as he jumped up and began dressing.

"Sorry the morning after wasn't so romantic." Marinette said as they ran out to get a taxi, Adrien managed to run to his room and shower before meeting his father. Marinette set everything up and paced about until Adrien appeared.

"Thank goodness, alright get changed." She handed him his outfit as he nodded and changed.

"It's finally come, the big day!" Marinette was both excited and terrified, knowing she'd have to get approval of Mr. Agreste and catch Hawk Moth both in the same day.

"I'm all set." Adrien walked out in a long-sleeved black shirt made of silk with emerald green buttons and emerald cuffs, a leather jacket with a zipper made of emeralds and white gold and his black tightly fitted jeans with dress boots made of black leather and shinned like the stars.

"It's perfect!" Marinette jumped up and down as he smiled at her.

"You're amazing!" He hugged her as she ruffled up his hair and put some gel in it.

"There, now you're perfect." She smiled as she adjusted some of her dress and went to change.

"Adrien, I can't reach the zipper." Marinette turned as he zipped her up, she turned and he gasped.

"You look amazing." Adrien smiled as she revealed her high waisted dress made of tulle and lace layered over one another (one black, one red) so it appeared as polka dots with a black puff sleeves, a short sweater made of silk, a ladybug pen in the center of her chest, a white gold chain connecting the collars together with rubies on each side. She wore solid black stockings and bright red heals with rubies all over and a single black diamond at the front. The black veil hat atop her head was worn sideways with fresh red roses bunched up on each other with rhinestones in between each rose. No jewelry was needed with this particular outfit, however, the matching male suit complemented her outfit just fine.

"Does it look ok?" She looked in a mirror as she smiled.

"You look gorgeous." He cupped her face as she leaned into his embrace.

"I'm so nervous." Her hands shook as he held them.

"You'll be fine, let's go." He pulled her forward as they inhaled and walked out on stage as they were called out. Mr. Agreste had planned a fashion show, inviting top designers all over the world as well as top models, and other important persons (including Chloe, her father, Alya and her fiancé). Marinette and Adrien walked out side-by-side in fierce strides as everyone applauded them, Alya was jumping for joy as they announced the designer was also the female model. And just like that, the fashion show was over, Mr. Agreste disappeared and Marinette received thousands of phone numbers and even more interest in her designs. It was insane, she'd never imagined so many people would be interested in her designs. Amidst all the hustle and bustle, Adrien never left her side and Marinette came to find that she never could have done this without him, as a matter of fact, she couldn't imagine being without him. Suddenly the lights went out as a menacing laughter was heard in the dark as a single spotlight was focused on a single man standing high above the others.

"Good evening, I am Hawk Moth, thank you for coming Ladybug and Cat Noir."


	16. Chapter 16

Precipitously, Marinette and Adrien found themselves blinded by a second spotlight, realizing Hawk Moth was addressing them.

"What's going on?" Marinette looked Adrien terrified.

"I, I think he thinks we're Cat Noir and Ladybug." Adrien's voice was a bit shaky as her eyes widened. It all clicked, the ways in which they were so similar, the way she'd feel around him and how he made her think of Cat Noir.

"You're, you're Cat Noir." Marinette said as Adrien looked stunned.

"That's right Marinette, he was right under my nose the entire time, not even his own father could realize his son, holder of one of the miraculouses, was right under him the whole time. So Adrien, be a good son and hand over your miraculous, and go ahead and hand over Marinette's as well." Hawk Moth began to sound more demanding.

"What, what!" Marinette fisted her hands as Adrien sighed.

"Marinette, we have to do something." Adrien gave her a look, a look that expressed all he was feeling. He was Cat Noir, he loved her as both hero and civilian, and he wanted to defeat Hawk Moth but he wanted to keep everyone safe, especially her. Marinette nodded as they transformed. They leapt into the air and as they got a better look at Hawk Moth, they noticed he was tall man with light blue eyes wearing a dark purple dress shirt with a black vest, a light pink butterfly-shaped brooch with a purple button in the center, black dress pants and over the majority of his face, wearing a silver mask and holding a dark indigo cane.

"Mr. Agreste." Ladybug said in a menacing tone as Hawk Moth laughed.

"Yes Marinette, or Bug rather." Hawk Moth swung at her with his cane as she jumped back, pulling her yoyo out, swinging around and going in for a side attack as Cat Noir attempted to catch his father.

"How could you lie to me, your son!" Cat Noir viciously attempted to attack his father as he continued missing him.

"Pfft, if I'd known my son was this useful, I would have spent more time with you." Hawk Moth said in a vile tone as Cat Noir screamed at him, his claws out as he landed a scratch on Hawk Moth.

"I never had a father! You were never a father to me! And you never will be!" Cat Noir went to scratch at Hawk Moth again until his cane came swinging towards him, Ladybug stopping it mid-swing as she pulled it away, Hawk Moth along with it as he hung from the ceiling as the crowd of people began screaming.

"Give up Hawk Moth!" Her voice wasn't terrified at all, but she was clearly serious.

"Huh, you think a thing like this will stop me?" He untangled himself and took hold of the bars on the ceiling as he climbed to the other side as Ladybug and Cat Noir charged him.

"What perfect hate Adrien, or should I say Cat Noir?" Hawk Moth smiled as an akuma appeared, heading for Cat Noir.

"Cat!" Ladybug tried to block the akuma, but it was too late. A bright pink butterfly-shaped outline appeared above Hawk Moth's face and around his eyes as he began laughing.

"Cat Noir, take Ladybug's miraculous at whatever cost and give me yours as well. If you do this, I will reveal the location of your mother."

"My mother?" Cat Noir began to feel conflicted as a dark presence entered his heart, controlling his thoughts and actions as he began to attack his lover.

"Cat!" Ladybug dodged him as he relentlessly attacked her, missing her but becoming ever closer as she tried to call out to him.

"Snap out of it Adrien!" She managed to get him in a corner and look him in the eye, only finding a reflection of herself, it was as if his soul was no longer there, he was merely a puppet under Hawk Moth's control. He pushed her off of him as she landed on the ground, they were still several stories above the crowd and Ladybug knew if she didn't think of something quick, Hawk Moth would create more akumatized victims, or even worse if he had both miraculouses.

"Cat?" She said in a weak tone as she cupped his face, the wind was knocked out of her but it wouldn't stop her from fighting. She pushed him away with full force as she got her yoyo and tied him up, flinging him to the other side of the room as she called out for lucky charm, holding a pair of handcuffs as she thought and realized what to do.

"Hey Kitty, follow me." She led him into a closed off room, finding a pole at the center of it, managing to get him handcuffed so he wouldn't try to destroy her as she held his face.

"Listen to me Adrien, I love you! You're got to snap out of it! I understand you want to see your mother, but if he knew where she was, wouldn't he bring her back himself? You and I both know how your father is, he wants something, he orders it. Know knock all this madness off!" She kissed him as he suddenly felt strange, as if his feelings and thoughts were returning to him.

"If you snap out of this, I'll do S&M." She blushed as Cat Noir snapped out of it.

"I'd like nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my nine lives My Lady." He practically purred as she held him, taking off the handcuffs as he held her tightly.

"We need to pretend I'm still akumatized, can you make another lucky charm for him?" He asked as Ladybug nodded her head.

"I think so, I'll give it a try, meanwhile you get close enough to take out that cane and try to find a weak spot." She said sternly as he nodded.

"Got it." He kissed her once more before she kicked him.

"Sorry." She whispered as she ran off and transformed back, feeding Tikki, and transforming into Ladybug again.

"Lucky Charm." Ladybug waited and found a belt had landed in her hand as she thought for a moment, then sprung into action as Cat Noir recovered from his injury and began chasing her. Hawk Moth reveled in the chaos he'd caused as Ladybug signaled Cat Noir to trap Hawk Moth onto one of the beams as she tied up his hands with the belt.

"We need to find his miraculous." Ladybug searched him and found a pocket watch with a picture of Mrs. Agreste.

"It's a picture of my mother." Cat Noir felt his heart nearly burst as he punched his father.

"Where is she!?" Cat Noir smashed his father's head against the wall as he groaned in pain.

"She's, she's-" Hawk Moth began shaking as Cat Noir realized he was behaving like his father, feeling ashamed, he handed Ladybug the locket as she exhaled and had Cat Noir smash the locket. The kawami appeared as Ladybug used her lucky charm as she used a special technique to erase everyone's memory (via special tea from the Master), except for Cat Noir and herself (Hawk Moth simply remembered attempting to gain the miraculouses via endangering others).

"We need to talk." Marinette appeared as they disappeared, she cuffed Mr. Agreste as they managed to go to the Master of the miraculouses. He took away Hawk Moth's miraculous as he explained to Adrien that his mother had vanished into thin air, Mr. Agreste had been looking for her from the moment she disappeared but hadn't had any luck in locating her. Ultimately Mr. Agreste was arrested for holding everyone hostage as Hawk Moth, and no one knew the identities of the vigilantes Ladybug and Cat Noir.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hehe, Adrien." Marinette felt the feather skim her skin as she squirmed under his soft and gentle touch. It had taken an entire day to get Adrien's mind off of all that was going on, but as promised, they were getting their "special" time together.

"Nnn." Marinette felt his teeth nibbling on her skin as she felt her womanhood grow moist.

"You're delicious My Lady." Adrien smiled at her mischievously as he sucked at her bite marks, using his tongue to taste every inch of her as she moaned louder and louder. Suddenly she felt the thrill of pain intermixed with ecstasy as she looked to see Adrien holding his belt as she felt her nipples harden.

"You, you hit me." She blushed as he smirked.

"You said you'd do S&M." He kissed her roughly as she felt his hands grope and pinch her as she nearly felt like climaxing. He flipped her over as he had her sit up, spanking her and using his belt as she gasped and moaned.

"Uhh, oh my god, I'm gonna cum!" Marinette breathed sharply as he entered her and began spanking her as she tightened around him.

"Fuck!" He cursed as they came together.

"I, I can't feel my, my . . . anything." Marinette breathed heavily as Adrien turned her over and brought her in close.

"Mmm, I love you." Adrien whispered as she hugged him.

"Alya and Nino's wedding is next week." She kissed his chest as he nodded.

"Yea, wanna be my date?" He asked. She smiled, knowing he was the best man and she was the maid of honor.

"Of course." She looked him in the eyes with a serious gaze.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow as he realized she was seeing if he was ok.

"Marinette, I can't lie to you. Huh, of course I'm a bit worried about my parents, but I'm going to do my best to find my mom, and as for my father . . . I don't plan on seeing him any time soon. But maybe one day we can patch things up." Adrien held her tighter as she nodded her head.

"I want you to meet my parents." She kissed his chest as he nodded.

"I'd like that. And I want you to be my partner since I'm taking over the business. I also want you to be my top female model." He kissed her head as she looked up at him quizzically.

"Seriously?" She could hardly believe it.

"Of course, I don't trust anyone else, plus you have a great eye for fashion, and your instincts are always spot on. And, one day when I find my mother, I would love it if you two could meet." It was almost too much for her to bear, her heart was filled with love for him, yet she felt terrible about everything he was going through, but he was still Adrien, he was strong and would figure out how to make it through. True it wouldn't be easy, but they would do it together, as a team.


	18. Chapter 18

"Alya you look great!" Marinette observed Alya's peach dress with tulle and a silk bodice with pearls along the sweetheart neckline.

"You are a designing genius! I'm so glad you and Adrien are working together!" Alya stood up as they walked towards the isle.

"You're gorgeous! And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the courage to trust people and take a chance." Marinette hugged her best friend as she was preparing to walk down the isle with her charming date.

"Hey." Adrien whispered as Marinette smiled, taking his arm as they began walking together.

"Hey handsome." She blushed as he winked at her.

"You look beautiful." Adrien observed her blush colored sleeveless bridesmaid's dress with lace and an A-line fit.

"Thanks and you look rather dashing." She observed his traditional black and white tux.

"Thanks." He held her hand for a fraction of a second longer as they let each other's hands go as they waited for the bride to walk down the isle. Nico was in awe of his lovely bride as she smiled, her hair pinned out of her face and wearing a simple veil and no glasses. They exchanged vows and everyone found themselves at the reception as Adrien messed up his gelled hair as he and Marinette danced the night away, wishing Alya and Nino eternal happiness as well as grand toasts in their honor.

"Man, I'm exhausted." Adrien carried Marinette to his house, which Marinette was living in as well.

"Yea, I could use a bath." She snugged up to him as he ran up the stairs and stripped in an instant.

"Adrien!" She giggled as he helped her undress and they were in the tub within seconds.

"This is nice." He held her close as she leaned against him, felling his hardness on her backside.

"A little hard in some areas though." She teased as he blushed.

"I can't help simply admiring the beautiful goddess before me My Lady." Adrien kissed her as his hand slipped around her breast.

"Nnngh." Marinette felt her face redden as Tikki and Plagg suddenly appeared.

"Marinette there's trouble!" Tikki blushed as she saw them.

"Come on Adrien." Plagg sighed as Adrien fisted his hand.

"A little bit of privacy guys!" Adrien turned red as Marinette giggled.

"Come on Cat, let's go." Marinette stood up, dried off and transformed as they found themselves becoming entangled in helping the police find villains who were trying to copycat Hawk Moth, but none of which were much of a threat. Cat Noir was close behind as they managed to work together and put a stop to whatever criminal activity was taking place. And as they transformed, Adrien took Marinette back home to finish their bath, snuggled in bed and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until they fell asleep.

"I want to take you out." Adrien said as they shared breakfast the next morning.

"Oh?" Marinette was a bit surprised, since Adrien had wanted a lot of "private time" lately.

"Yea, it'd be nice to get out sometimes right?" He looked a bit embarrassed as she smiled and nodded her head.

"I wouldn't mind going out." She finished her meal and began cleaning up as he helped her.

"Where to?" She looked at him as he shook his head.

"It's a surprise." He placed his index finger over his lips.

"Just a little further." Adrien helped Marinette walk on a semi smooth path, the scent of his cologne blocking any others around her as she tried to figure out where they were.

"Adrien, where are we?" She asked again as he simply kept walking.

"You'll see." He said again as she sighed and carefully took another step forward as he finally stopped her and took off the blindfold. She gasped when she saw the thousands of flowers and trees around her, she looked down and saw a picnic basket with Champaign and two empty glasses. She hugged him as they sat down, ate and drank together.

"You know, I always love going new places and when I came here for a photo-shoot once, I thought I just have to bring you here sometime. I've never felt so comfortable before, and seeing all this greenery really helped me relax. It was the first photo-shoot I'd ever done and I was nervous, so my manager told me to 'stop and smell the roses,' only I didn't think he meant it so literally." Adrien and Marinette laughed as she looked around again, looking back at Adrien to find him holding a small velvet box.

"Adrien, what's that?" Marinette asked as Tikki suddenly appeared from her purse.

"Oh! If that's what I think it is!" Tikki flew around in circles as Adrien blushed.

"Marinette, I know I was rather cold and uncaring towards you, but I'd always felt a special connection with you, and Ladybug. I'd always wanted to learn more about you but was too blind to realize that I was acting childish. Coming this far and finally recognizing that I'm in love with you was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know I could never live another day without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Partners for life, I never really thought what that would mean until I met you, I fell in love with Cat, and then with you." She smiled as she nodded her head.

"I want to be with you forever." She kissed him as he put the diamond and white gold ring on her finger.


	19. Chapter 19-End

Adrien and Marinette had a small ceremony, surprisingly. She wore an ivory silk and lace dress with a sweetheart neckline, silk gloves and a gorgeous lace veil over her softly curled hair. Adrien couldn't take his eyes off her and she felt relieved when she finished her dress on time. They had a very successful company and opened several clothes lines for both men and women; Marinette even found herself designing bridal gowns and tuxes. Their modeling carriers also took off, they traveled the world together and fought crime as Ladybug and Cat Noir, the public soon finding out that they were a couple. However, their most vital task was raising their children together, though they found it challenging when putting them to bed before having to sneak out and fight crime while Marinette's parents watched over the children. Looking back at it now, Marinette and Adrien didn't regret all the hardships they went through, finding that it simply made them the people they were today.

Fin


End file.
